Capítulo 13: Escenas Editadas
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: Él estaba molesto. Ella era muy persistente. Antes de que lo supieran, las cosas se habían salido de control. Alguna vez se preguntaron qué ocurrió realmente entre Tsugumi y Daryl en el festival escolar? Daryl X Tsugum. Traducción de Aimee-chi
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Capítulo 13- Escenas Borradas

**Autor: **Auteure Juillet (Aimee-chi)

**Pairing: **Daryl Yan x Tsugumi

**Rating: **T

**Escenario: **Esta escena está basada en el capítulo trece de Guilty Crown, en el festival escolar donde Daryl y Tsugumi se conocen por primera vez.

**Nota de la autora: **Escribí una historia acerca de Shu e Inori el otro día. Se llama "Curiosity", por si la quieren checar. Esta vez estaré escribiendo de Daryl y Tsugumi, porque todos sabemos que se AMAN el uno al otro. Jajajaja. Como sea, Guilty Crown no me pertenece, pero de ser así, las cosas DEFINITIVAMENTE serían así. Disfruten! xD

**Nota de la traductora: **Bueno, tal como Aimee-chi acaba de recordarnos, Guilty Crown no nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos. De ser así, las cosas hubieran terminado muy diferente. La historia tampoco es mía (obviamente xD); yo solo la traduzco bajo el pleno consentimiento de la autora, y sin ninguna remuneración económica o de otro tipo (bueno, tal vez solo sus reviews, pero eso no le hace daño a nadie, ne? xD)

Ahora que todo está aclarado, podemos decir… ¡Que comience la función!

* * *

"Oh, vamos, ¿a quién se le ocurre organizar un festival en estos momentos?" se quejó Daryl, con una mano sobre sus lentes. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor mientras caminaba con la otra mano en su bolsillo. Oprimiendo el pequeño botón del lado izquierdo de sus lentes, masculló, "Estoy seguro que algo está mal con estas personas". Continuó caminando sin mirar al frente antes de bufar. "Hmp. Seguramente los gérmenes ya invadieron sus cerebros".

¡_BUMP!_

"¡Woah!" Daryl trastabilló debido a que alguien—cuyo rostro estaba oculto tras dos enormes cajas llenas de disfraces— había chocado contra él. Enojado, gritó con las manos a ambos lados de su cadera. "¡Hey, eso dolió! ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubiera resultado herido?" Daryl lanzaba dagas con la mirada mientras acomodaba sus lentes sobre la nariz. "Ten más cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Oh, lo siento!" Replicó una alegre muchacha. Daryl estaba demasiado molesto como para notar su apariencia, pero _no _pudo pasar por alto las orejas de gato que usaba en lo alto de su largo cabello violáceo. "¡Pero hey, llegas justo a tiempo!" dijo con mirada brillante. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la joven—Tsugumi— ya había soltado las dos cajas sobre sus brazos. "¡Ayúdame con esto!"

"¡Hey!" Protestó el muchacho dando un ligero traspiés por el repentino peso extra de las cajas sobre sus brazos. Él definitivamente no quería llevarlas. Solo las sostuvo por reflejo. Frunciendo el ceño, preguntó:" ¿Por qué te tengo que…"

Estando demasiado distraída para su molestia, le lanzó una bolsa. "¡Esto también, por favor!" Sonrió ampliamente, pasándole otra bolsa. "¡Y esto!"

Daryl gimió y maldijo en voz alta. Su visión estaba bloqueada por todas las cosas que le había hecho cargar. Cuando estaba a punto de protestar nuevamente, Tsugumi ya se había ido. Viendo que no tenía otra opción, decidió llevar las cosas a otra parte.

Dejó caer las cosas de Tsugumi al suelo, justo en la parte trasera del escenario. Por alguna razón, no había nadie más ahí. Sentándose al lado de las cajas, Daryl suspiró. "¿Por qué tengo que trabajar así?"

Tsugumi, quien apareció de repente a su lado, se inclinó sobre las cajas y comentó. "Hombre, si que eres un debilucho"

Daryl gruñó con molestia reflejada en sus ojos. Chasqueando los dientes, se giró en su dirección. "No" dijo. "Solamente que tú me diste demasiado trabajo"

Tsugumi no parecía estar asustada—en realidad le pareció bastante lindo. La manera en la que el chico rubio hacía pucheros le parecía adorable. No le tomó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de lo mimado que era. "Aww" replicó, sonriéndole. "¡Toma esto y alégrate!" dijo agitando una manzana acaramelada frente a su rostro.

Daryl frunció el ceño. Miró en dirección al caramelo como si fuera la cosa más espantosa que hubiera visto en su vida. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Tu recompensa" respondió Tsugumi, aún sonriendo ampliamente. A pesar de no querer admitirlo, había una parte de él que estaba sorprendido por lo amigable que era con él. Normalmente, cualquier persona estaría aterrada con solo verlo así de molesto. Saldrían corriendo dejándolo solo. Por eso no entendía la razón por la que ella siguiera ahí parada.

¿_Una recompensa?_ Se preguntó Daryl. Tratando de ser tan cruel como siempre, respondió: "No quiero tu asquerosa comida chatarra." Estaba seguro que saldría corriendo después de escuchar algo así, pero en vez de eso, Tsugumi se acercó más con una mano sobre su cadera.

"Cuando alguien hace algo bueno por ti…" Dijo, sonriéndole juguetonamente. "¡Tú te callas y lo aceptas!"

"No, espera" Chilló Daryl cuando ella se le abalanzó, tratando de introducir el caramelo en su boca. _¿Qué demonios está haciendo? _Gritó Daryl en su mente, mientras que trataba de defenderse de ella. "¡D-deténte!"

Pero ella no se detuvo. Riendo maniáticamente, empujó a Daryl hasta que se espalda estaba completamente apoyada contra el suelo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su estómago. "¡Cómelo!" Ordenó, colocando el caramelo a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Daryl nunca se había sentido tan confundido en toda su vida. Primero, ¿cómo era posible que un teniente del maldito GHQ fuera arrinconado contra el suelo de esta manera? ¡Y por nada más ni menos que una niña! Segundo, ¿por qué no estaba molesto? La última vez que alguien había sido así de irritante con él, le había volado los sesos con una pistola. Pero mírenlo nada más. Tirado en el suelo inmóvil, con una chica sentada sobre él.

¿Sentada sobre él?

De repente, Daryl se dio cuenta de su posición y no pudo controlar el latido de su corazón. Estaba tan acelerado que casi podía escucharlo en sus oídos. Colocando sus codos sobre el suelo para poder levantarse, miró hacia el lugar en donde el cuerpo de Tsugumi tocaba el suyo.

Ella se encontraba, de hecho, sentada sin pena alguna sobre su estómago. Su pequeña falda se encontraba alzada a una altura que le permitía a Daryl tener una mirada decente de sus muslos— eran delgados, suaves y cremosos. Tsugumi mantenía su mano izquierda sobre su pecho para mantenerlo abajo. Sus dedos eran pequeños, pero con un fuerte agarre.

Tsugumi frunció el ceño. Daryl había estado mirando la parte baja de su cuerpo por más de diez segundos hasta ahora, y no le gustaba nada ser ignorada. Se inclinó hasta que su rostro estaba casi tan cerca como el caramelo estaba de sus labios, diciendo: "Hey, ¿qué estás mirando?"

Saliendo bruscamente de su descabellada imaginación, Daryl se sonrojó. Espera, Daryl _¿se sonrojó?_

No lo podía creer, pero en verdad podía sentir su rostro calentándose bajo sus mejillas. Alzó la mirada para poder ver su rostro— ¡demonios!, estaba demasiado cerca— y trató de inventar una escusa. "¡Y-yo no estaba mirando nada!" Apartó sus ojos de los de ella, tratando de esconder su sonrojo. "Es solo que… t-tu cola… la vi de pronto."

"¿Hmm?" Tsugumi alzó una ceja. Luego record que aún llevaba puestas sus orejas y la cola de gato del cosplay que había usado para el evento de ese día. "Oh, cierto" dijo colocando sus dedos alrededor de su cola falsa por unos segundos antes de concentrarse nuevamente en él. "_Kawaii,¿deshou?" _Sonrió—con una de esas sonrisas que te dejan sin aliento— al muchacho, por lo que éste se tuvo que recordar la manera adecuada para respirar.

"Ahora, acerca del caramelo" dijo nuevamente, sonriendo aún. "Adelante, pruébalo" Dijo colocándolo sobre sus labios nuevamente.

Daryl consiguió sacar algo de su viejo yo de regreso. "No. Aléjalo de mí." Dijo apartando el dulce de un empujón.

"¿Eh?" Dijo gimoteando y lamiendo el caramelo un par de veces. "Pero está muy bueno." Dijo lamiéndole una vez más. "Mmm."

A pesar de que la visión de Tsugumi lamiendo el dulce era tentadora, él mantuvo su mueca de disgusto. "¡No hay nada en el infierno que me obligue a comer un caramelo barato como ese!"

"¡Pero es muy dulce, créeme!" Hizo un puchero "Vamos, solo una probadita."

"¡No! Acabas de lamerlo. Eso es asqueroso, ¡de ninguna manera!" Gritó furioso a ella. "¡Y quítate de encima! Eres pesada."

Tsugumi permaneció en silencio y colocó una mano sobre su cadera. "¡Esa no es manera de hablarle a una dama!"

"¿Una _dama_?" se mofó. "¿Quién?, ¿tú?"

"¡Claro que yo!" Dijo, poniendo una linda mueca en sus labios. "Ahora, retráctate"

"¡Oh! ¿Acaso es una orden?" Los labios de Daryl se torcieron en una sonrisa. Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, Daryl la volteó, dejándola atrapada como lo había hecho con él hacía unos momentos. Tomó sus brazos y los colocó sobre su cabeza. El caramelo salió volando por el movimiento.

"_Nadie _me ordena nada" dijo Daryl con ronca y amenazadora voz. "Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie, ¿entendiste?" Bajó una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía ambas manos de ella en con fiero agarre. Colocó la mano que tenía libre alrededor de su cuello, suavemente ejerciendo presión en él. "Podría partir tu cuello en dos si quisiera." Amenazó en su oído. Sonriendo con maldad, susurró. "Así que es mejor que dejes de actuar como una ramera y me dejes en paz, _o-chibi-chan._"

Daryl estaba seguro de que Tsugumi iba a ponerse a llorar en ese momento. Pero cuando la miró, no estaba llorando. En realidad, estaba sonriendo. Estaba indefensa, con un tipo de aspecto amenazante sobre ella, y aún así, no mostraba ni una pisca de miedo en su rostro. Tsugumi estaba calmada y, Daryl admitió, hermosa. Había algo hermoso en la manera en que lo miraba sin temor. Admitir lo linda que se veía fue un gran reto para él, porque a la última persona que había llamado de esa manera había sido él mismo.

Irritado porque su amenaza no había no había surtido el efecto deseado, comenzó a estrangularla. "¿Qué va a hacer la dama ahora?" Daryl preguntó, chasqueando los dientes. Sus ojos brillaron con picardía. "¿Acaso le gustaría gritar a la damita?"

"Hmm", ronroneó Tsugumi, ganándose un nuevo gesto fruncido por parte de Daryl. Antes de que pudiera preguntar en qué estaba pensando, ella rompió el agarre sobre sus manos— tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño— y lo pateó justo en el estómago con su rodilla derecha.

Sorprendido y adolorido, Daryl retrocedió, gimiendo. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, y lo último que supo, fue que se encontraba sentado en el suelo con Tsugumi en su regazo.

Ella sonrió diabólicamente y lo jaló del cuello de la camisa. Sus rostros se acercaron y ella soltó una risita antes de juntar sus labios.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa tras los lentes.

_¿Q-qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Por qué me está besando?_

Daryl no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar su silenciosa pregunta, porque todos sus pensamientos fueron ocupados por una nueva y _placentera _sensación de sus labios. Ella lamió y mordió su labio inferior. Y justo como lo predijo, Daryl jadeó con sorpresa. Oportunidad que ella tomó para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca. Ella ronroneó nuevamente cuando sintió la lengua de Daryl acariciar la suya.

"¡Mmph!" Daryl cerró los ojos en reflejo al sentir el ligero roce de aquella lengua dentro de su boca. No sabía qué hacer con el beso— con Tsugumi— ¡demonios, no siquiera sabía cómo respirar apropiadamente! Él no pudo responder a su beso. Fue demasiado repentino. Y lo peor, ¿cómo podía estar haciéndole esto a él? Daryl era más fuerte y alto que ella, pero los movimientos de Tsugumi eran impredecibles y veloces. Ella era fuerte a su manera, y astuta, y… dulce.

Era dulce. Como un caramelo.

_¿Un caramelo?_

Dos segundos después, Tsugumi rompió el beso. Daryl respiraba pesadamente, pero ella no. Aún con una mano sobre su rostro, susurró: "Dulce, ¿no es cierto? Sabía que te gustaría el sabor del caramelo."

Daryl se quedó sin habla. Sentía como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Tsugumi soltó una risita. "Parece como si hubiera sido tu primer beso."

Ruborizado y humillado— porque en realidad ese sí era su primer beso— Daryl se apartó de ella. "¡E-ese no fue mi primer beso, enana!, ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¿Qué pasa si me infecto?" Gritó. "¡Eww, aléjate de mí!" La apartó de un empujón, pero ella pareció no notarlo. "¡Aléjate de mí!" La volvió a empujar.

"¿O qué, hmm?" preguntó Tsugumi. La manera en que lo miró hizo maravillas con su pulso. "¿Vas a intentar estrangularme otra ves?"

Sus manos temblaron. Él nunca se había sentido tan humillado en toda su vida. Sus mejillas se pusieron nuevamente rojas, pero esta vez debido a la furia. Tsugumi se dio cuenta de que esta vez había ido muy lejos.

"Relájate chico rubio. No tengo ningún virus. Lo prometo. Tome la vacuna el otro día." Se levantó de su regazo y sacudió el polvo de su falda y su chaqueta. "Solo quería que probaras el caramelo."

"¡No tenías que llegar tan lejos!" Daryl estaba más rojo que la manzana.

Tsugumi lo miró y sonrió seductoramente. "No digas eso cuando parecías disfrutarlo tanto. Quiero suponer que nunca te habían besado a la francesa."

Sus palabras lo dejaron, nuevamente, sin habla.

Tsugumi simplemente rio antes de tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo de regreso al festival. "Vamos, hay que conseguirte un nuevo caramelo."

Daryl no se opuso más, porque quería asegurarse de algo. Y tampoco es como si Tsugumi le hubiera dado chance de escapar. ¿Acaso era el sabor del caramelo así de dulce? ¿O eran sus labios los que sabían así?

_¡Espera un segundo! _Daryl se detuvo. _¡No puedo estar pensando acerca de lo dulces y apetecibles que sus labios son! Ahora que lo pienso, también son suaves. Y cálidos. Y… no, ¡NO! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!_

Una hora después, Tsugumi tuvo que dejarlo por que iba a ayudar a Inori con su maquillaje antes de salir a escena. Le consiguió un caramelo como el anterior y lo dejó, antes de girarse con una sonrisa. Aún no sabían el nombre del otro. Eran prácticamente extraños.

"¿Qué es _esto _exactamente? Se ve tan… barato" Comentó Daryl antes de sacar el teléfono para llamar a M. W. Seiga. Le dio la vuelta al caramelo entre sus manos, esperando un momento o dos para estar seguro que no estaba contaminado con gérmenes. Después de estar convencido, lamió el caramelo una vez. Sabía dulce y familiar, pero había un sabor— uno que preferiría mil veces— que no estaba ahí. "La próxima vez que vea a esa enana, juro que la voy a torturar." Lamió la manzana nuevamente antes de que sus pensamientos volaran hacia el beso que Tsugumi y él habían compartido.

De alguna manera, el caramelo supo más dulce esta vez.

* * *

"¡Oh, Tsugumi! ¡Al fin!" Ayase se acercó en su silla de ruedas hasta quedar justo al lado de Inori. "¡Te estuvimos esperando por horas!"

Tsugumi soltó una risita mientras corría al lado de las chicas. Con una mirada de súplica, dijo: "_Gomen, gomen."_

"¡Llegas tarde!" reclamó Ayase luciendo ligeramente molesta. "¡El show está por comenzar!"

"Si, si, lo sé. Ya dije que lo siento. Solo dame cinco minutos." Suspiró Tsugumi y tomó las manos de Inori en las suyas. "Vamos Inori, es hora de maquillarte."

Inori asintió y la siguió hasta el camerino. Tsugumi le pidió que se sentara en la silla en frente del espejo. "Cierra los ojos." Pidió Tsugumi. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Tsugumi comenzó a cubrir su rostro con maquillaje.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" preguntó Ayase, cepillando el cabello rosado de Inori. "No te vi en el festival."

"No estaba ahí. Estaba en la parte de atrás del escenario." Replicó Tsugumi riendo.

Ayase frunció el ceño, lanzándole una mirada acusadora. "¿Qué es lo que hacías ahí?"

"Nada." Mintió, pero la sonrisa en su rostro la delató. Ayase la miró incrédula. "De acuerdo, tal vez si sucedió _algo."_ Rió. "Había un chico…"

"¿Un chico?" Ayase no sonaba muy complacida. "Llegas tarde por un chico. Genial."

Tsugumi hizo un puchero. "Pero Ayya-nee" gimoteó. "No era solo un chico. Era… interesante."

"¿Oh, en serio?" replicó sarcásticamente la castaña. "Ya puedo imaginármelo."

"De acuerdo…" Tsugumi comenzó a poner un poco de color rojo en los labios de Inori. "Era lindo, supongo. Rubio, de ojos violáceos. ¿Luce como único, no crees?" Rió nuevamente, recordando un poco la apariencia de Daryl. "¡Y escucha, Aya-nee! Es algo así como del tipo _ore-sama. _¡Tú sabes! Serio, engreído, arrogante, extremadamente rudo, y… ¡Oh! ¡Me llamó enana!"

Frotando su frente, Ayase soltó un suspiro. "Por cómo lo describes, a mi me suena como un completo imbécil. ¿Qué parte de él te pareció interesante, exactamente?"

"Bueno, intentó estrangularme hasta la muerte. Eso es interesante."

Ayase se quedó sin aliento. "¡Tsugumi!"

"Relájate, relájate." Rió. "Lo tire al suelo con la rodilla y lo besé."

"Bueno, me alegro que todo esté bien y…" Ayase finalmente comprendió lo que Tsugumi había dicho. "¡¿LO BESASTE?"

"Así es." Sonrió, mostrando su dentadura perfecta. "Con lengua y todo."

Para ese entonces, incluso Inori comenzó a ahogarse ante las palabras de Tsugumi. Ayase, por el otro lado, estaba horrorizada. "¡Tsugumi!"

"¡No pude evitarlo!" reclamó Tsugumi lanzando sus brazos al aire. "Me estaba molestando, así que yo lo molesté a él. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

"¡_Meter tu lengua por su garganta_ lo es!" chilló Ayase con los ojos como platos. Finalmente había terminado de peinar el cabello de Inori, por lo que se giró a encarar a Tsugumi, con los brazos doblados sobre su pecho. "¿Cuál dijiste que era su nombre?"

"Hmm…" Tsugumi colocó su mano sobre su barbilla, pensando. Después de repasar cada momento compartido con Daryl, se dio cuenta de que nunca le preguntó su nombre. "No lo sé" Respondió honestamente. Se rio de sí misma una y otra vez. Si Ayase no la hubiera conocido mejor, hubiera pensado que Tsugumi estaba ebria.

Ayase suspiró. "Eres increíble…"

* * *

**Konichiwa Mina-san!**

**¿Qué les está pareciendo esta historia? *0* ¡A mí en lo personal, me encantó! (tanto así que no pude hacer otra cosa más que pedirle permiso a la autora de traducirlo :P)**

**Al ver tan poquitas historias de esta hermosa parejita en español me dije a mí misma: "Mi misma… algo tenemos que hacer." Jajajaja, y después de mucho leer decidí, primero que nada, traducir esta y otra historia que estará aquí próximamente, y tal vez, en un futuro, escribir la mía propia ;) ¿Qué les parece la idea? **

**Bueno, no olviden hacerme saber qué opinan. Daryl y yo nos vamos a poner muy contentos de recibir sus comentarios. **

**Si, Daryl está en mi casa… amordazado… en un cuarto oscuro… sin mucha ropa encima… ok, no xD ¿pero a quién no le gustaría? Jajajajajaja**

**Ya, perdonen, ahora si salió mi lado perv :P**

**También si quieren leer la historia en su idioma original, o símplemente pasar a dejarle un comentario a la autora, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil :D  
**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Ja ne ^^**

**Dream Weaver Dili **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Siento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo escribir otro capítulo de esto! No sé si este sea mejor que el primer capítulo, pero espero que aún así lo disfruten tanto como el otro. Quedé algo confundida después de haber visto el capítulo 21. *SPOILERS* Yo pensaba que Daryl se uniría a Pompas Fúnebres para estar con su _waifu_, pero después se volvió completamente loco. ¡DEMONIOS!

**Nota de la traductora:** Yo también me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en continuar la traducción u_u pero ya saben, el último año de escuela media superior (o si prefieren, preparatoria) no es nada sencillo, y mucho menos los exámenes, pero ahora que los terminé y tengo unos mesesillos antes de entrar a la Universidad prometo que me verán por aquí más seguido :9

**Disclaimer:** Ni Guilty Crown y/o sus personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. La primera pertenece a Production I.G (menos Daryl que, por supuesto es todo MÍO xD), y la segunda es única y exclusivamente de Aimee-chi quien me dio permiso para traérselas a todos ustedes en español.

Sin más que decir… ¡Disfruten! :D

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Escenas Editadas**

**(Capítulo 2) **

"Esto es ridículo" farfulló a nadie en particular. Se encontraba con la espalda contra la pared, y los brazos cruzados fuertemente contra su pecho. Sus ojos purpúreos — que estaban ocultos detrás del armazón de los lentes— se encontraban fijos en el escenario en el que Yuzuriha Inori estaba cantando una de sus infames canciones de EGOIST.

"Todo esto es ridículo" gruñó de nuevo. "Demonios, ¿por qué sigo atrapado en este lugar?"

Abrió la tapa de su celular y leyó el mensaje que le había mandado Makoto Waltz Segai recientemente. Daryl le había contado acerca de Ouma Shu y su poder con los Voids, y cómo el chico — con ayuda de una chica que no lograba reconocer— habían noqueado totalmente a los terroristas. Él había esperado que Segai le dijera algo como `De acuerdo, tu misión ha terminado, teniente. No necesitas espiarlos más. Puedes regresar ahora.´ Y sin embargo, todo lo que recibió fue un mensaje de Segai diciendo que debía quedarse ahí un poco más — un día o dos—, y continuar mezclándose con los estudiantes para ver cómo reaccionaban ante el repentino anuncio— acerca de que el Sector 7 sería cerrado por los próximos diez años.

Daryl guardó su celular en el bolsillo chasqueando los dientes con fastidio. Esto no le gustaba nada. Él preferiría dispararle a todos los del Sector 7 con su propia pistola en vez de estar ahí— sin hacer nada excepto mirar los alrededores.

La mirada de Daryl se topó de repente con la chica con orejas de gato que estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba. Ella mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de la computadora, luciendo demasiado seria a pesar de su personalidad alegre. Daryl no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volaran al encuentro que habían tenido horas antes.

Inconscientemente, alzó su mano derecha y tocó sus labios.

_El beso. La manera en que lo había besado. El sabor de sus labios. _

Todo parecía como un sueño, pero sabía que no lo era. Se había sentido demasiado real para ser un sueño. Aún podía recordarlo perfectamente. Cada detalle de ese momento. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse en el momento en el que imaginó lo suaves que eran sus labios. Él ni siquiera conocía su nombre, y aún así sentía como si ella ya no fuera más un extraño para él. Había sido la primera, y la única chica, que había logrado jugar con sus emociones de esa manera. Y sabía que debería odiarla— ¡odiarla! Y aún así…

"No" Daryl no se permitió terminar ese pensamiento. "¿Qué demonios ocurre conmigo? ¡Compórtate!" Cerró los ojos y despeinó su cabello con frustración. Al Segundo siguiente, suspiró y se dejó resbalar por el muro hasta quedar sentado en el duro suelo. Decidió relajarse un poco, mientras todo mundo corría apresurado por la escuela, tratando de difundir las noticias recientes.

"Qué demonios…" Dijo Daryl, masajeando su sien con la mano derecha. "Debo estar exhausto. Nunca había pensado algo como eso…" De repente, sintió como toda la energía abandonaba su cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos. "Ella es algo tierna… si yo… no fuera…" Y se quedó dormido.

"¡Hey, tu!" Una voz familiar hizo que abriera sus ojos de golpe, y su rostro inmediatamente se tornó rojo al reconocer a quién pertenecía dicha voz.

Una hermosa, energética y pequeña niña llamada Tsugumi estaba parada en frente de él con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido. Aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de maid, así como las orejas de gato y la cola. Se veía igual que la última vez que la había visto. Esa vez en el que lo había besado, para ser exactos.

Asustado, Daryl se puso de pie de un salto, provocando que su cabeza golpeara accidentalmente el muro en el proceso. "¡Ugh!" Gruñó, girándose para propinarle una patada al muro. Lo que no hizo otra cosa más que provocarle más dolor.

El ceño de Tsugumi se suavizó. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó. Cuando dio un vistazo más cercano a su rostro, sus ojos brillaron un poco. "¡Ah, eres tú!" Ella sonreía de oreja a oreja. "¿Cómo estuvo el caramelo?"

"T-tu—" Daryl descubrió que le era muy difícil hablar cuando su corazón latía como loco, así que intentó aclarar su garganta antes de intentarlo de nuevo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Yo soy la que debería preguntarte eso!" Ella había regresado a su estado de ánimo anterior, y había fruncido el ceño nuevamente. "¿Qué haces dormido en un lugar como este? ¡No me digas que estás haraganeando de nuevo!"

"Qu—" Daryl abrió la boca con perplejidad. "Yo no estoy haraganeando— en primer lugar no se supone que yo tenga que hacer algo. ¡Y no estaba dormido!" Si lo estaba, por unos pocos minutos. Pero no le iba a decir eso.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Por su tono, era obvio que no le iba a creer tan fácilmente. "¿Entonces qué es lo que estaba haciendo?"

Daryl movió los labios sin decir nada un par de veces "Estaba—" _pensando en ti. _

Por primera vez en su vida, hubiera agradecido a Dios que lo detuviera de seguir poniéndose en vergüenza.

Tsugumi esperaba con impaciencia. "¿Estabas…?"

"¡Olvídalo! ¿Por qué te importaría de todos modos?" contestó bruscamente. Él no quería hacerlo, claro está. Solo había sido un acto reflejo. Tenía que actuar de manera fría en frente de ella porque, bueno, porque sí. Daryl Yan no era ningún príncipe encantador, ni siquiera un caballero. Demonios, el chico era lo suficientemente malo para patear en la cara a una señorita por haber arruinado sus flores. Él no tenía que actuar bien con la gente— mucho menos con una enana como ella. "¡Mira, solo regresa a tu computadora o lo que sea, y déjame en paz!"

"Primero que nada" dijo Tsugumi contando con los dedos. "No me agrada el tono con el que estás hablando. Acabo de comprarte un caramelo y dejar que me besaras a la francesa detrás del escenario, así que calma tu actitud, ¿de acuerdo?"

La cabeza de Daryl estaba a punto de explotar por la vergüenza. "Yo no— ¡TU FUISTE LA QUE ME BESÓ PRIMERO!"

"Baja la voz, chico rubio. ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer? ¿Decirle a toda la escuela acerca de nosotros?" En eso, su expresión cambió, dándole a él una de esas sonrisas traviesas. "Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan pícaro."

Daryl deseaba que alguien apareciera delante de él y simplemente le pegara un tiro en la cabeza o algo. Estaba a punto de responder, pero Tsugumi levantó dos dedos en frente de su rostro.

"Segundo," continuó, "en caso de que no lo hayas notado, la cortaron la electricidad, así que no puedo `regresar a mi computadora o lo que sea´." Dijo imitando el tono de su voz a la perfección mientras citaba sus palabras. Incluso Daryl tuvo que admitirlo.

"¿Eh?" Daryl apartó su mirada de ella y miró a su alrededor. Era verdad. La escuela entera estaba sumergida en el silencio y la oscuridad. Algunos estudiantes sostenían luces de emergencia en sus manos mientras vagaban por ahí, tratando de encontrar una manera de hacer volver la electricidad o volver a sus dormitorios. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya había regresado a sus cuartos, por lo que el patio estaba prácticamente vacío.

"Y por último," Tsugumi agregó, "Necesito regresar al dormitorio inmediatamente. Hay algo que necesito hacer, y no puedo encontrar a Aya-nee, Inori o a Shu, así que…"

Echándole una mirada a la pequeña mujer, Daryl cruzó sus brazos en el pecho y preguntó. "¿En ese caso, por qué estás hablando conmigo?"

Tsugumi sonrió de la manera más aniñada posible. "¡Porque quiero que me acompañes, por supuesto!"

"De ninguna manera." Dijo Daryl de manera brusca, apartándose de ella.

"¡Hey, espera!" dijo ella dándole alcance a la vez que lo tomaba de la mano. "¡Te necesito!"

"¿Qué?" Daryl rogaba por que la luna no brillara tan fuerte en ese momento para que ella no pudiera ver el fuerte sonrojo que cubría su rostro. "Tu— ¿qué clase de persona diría algo como eso?" Dijo apartando su mano del agarre de ella. "¡Eso es asqueroso, no me toques!"

Tsugumi estaba algo sorprendida y ofendida por su actitud. "Geez, eres la reina del drama, ¿cierto?" Dijo apartando su mano y haciendo un puchero. "Mira, deja de comportarte como un engerido por un segundo y préstame un poco de ayuda. Está oscuro y yo estoy sola. Y mi cuarto está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Estás seguro que vas a dejarme caminar sola hasta ahí?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Dijo alzando el brazo dramáticamente. "¿Acaso creíste que me preocuparía por tu seguridad?" escupió con rudeza. "Bueno, piénsalo de nuevo, enana."

Tsugumi lo miró fijamente. "Pensé que tú…" Apretó las manos en pequeños puños. "¿Sabes qué? ¡Perfecto! ¡Yo puedo regresar sola! ¡No te necesito, ni a ti ni a tu maldita actitud de _ore-sama! _¡IDIOTA!" Golpeó el suelo con el pie, y después de lanzarle una última mirada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Daryl chasqueó los dientes con irritación. "Lo que sea, no me importa lo que le ocurra. No me importa para nada." Dijo y apartó la mirada de ella. Él podía decir lo que quisiera en voz alta, pero la verdad es que, estaba un poco preocupada por ella. Y se odiaba por sentirse así.

Esperó un momento antes de girarse nuevamente para verla marchar. Tsugumi no se había detenido. Hablaba en serio cuando había dicho que regresaría sola. Ella no tenía ninguna lámpara en sus manos, y tal vez solo era su imaginación, pero parecía como si hubiera al menos dos chicos mirándola de una manera peligrosa y pervertida.

"¡Arg, demonios!" Daryl se dio un tirón de cabellos antes de gritarle a la persona que tenía más cerca. "¡Dame eso!"

"¡Hey!" El chico con cara de nerd protestó cuando Daryl la arrebató la linterna. "¡Eso es mío!"

"¡Espera un segundo, enana!" la llamó Daryl en tono cansado. "Voy contigo."

Tsugumi se giró, mirando en su dirección. Vio a Daryl caminando en su dirección, y mientras se acercaba, pudo perfilar unas manchas rojas sobre sus mejillas. Viendo que se había sonrojado por retractarse de sus palabras, ella no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción. "Apresura el paso, Slowpoke. Tu princesa comienza a sentir algo de frio."

"Como sea." Dijo dando el último paso, acortando la distancia que los separaba.

Mientras caminaban lado a lado, ella preguntó. "¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de decisión, Su Majestad?"

"Cierra la boca" replicó fríamente. "De todas formas iba en esta dirección."

Le costó mucho trabajo no soltar una risita por su réplica. "Por supuesto."

"¿Te estás burlando de mí?"

"Nope. Para nada."

"¡Sí, lo estás!"

No pudo contener la risa al ver lo enfadado que se había puesto por su respuesta. "Bueno, tal vez un poco."

Daryl gritó. "¡No te burles de mi!"

"Lo siento, lo siento" limpió una lágrima de sus ojos y lo miró. "¿No es este un buen momento para que me digas tu nombre? Después de todo ya nos besamos y ahora me estás acompañando a mi dormitorio."

Daryl quería cavar un gran agujero en la tierra y quedarse ahí hasta que ella se fuera. ¿Cómo era posible que lo humillara tanto cada vez que abría la boca?

Como él no le respondió— Daryl estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorarla— Tsugumi continuó. "Mi nombre es Tsugumi. Shibata Tsugumi" Dijo ofreciéndole su mano, pero él ni siquiera la miró.

"Si no me das la mano y me dices tu nombre, voy a besarte de nuevo."

Daryl giró la cabeza tan rápido que creyó que su cuello se rompería. "¿QUÉ?" chilló.

Tsugumi estaba a punto de volverse a echar a reír, pero logró contenerse. "Voy a contar hasta tres. Uno…"

"¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?" El chico rubio comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Tsugumi no se molestó en contestar "Dos…"

"¡Como quieras!" Apartó la mirada de ella. "No vas a hacerlo de todas maneras" A pesar de que trataba de convencerse de ello, su mente no se lo creía en lo más mínimo. Un pensamiento se formó en su cabeza: _Podría empujarla si ella realmente— _

"Respuesta incorrecta." Tsugumi se detuvo y se paró de puntitas. Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que ni siquiera Daryl fue capaz de verlos. O tal vez _si_ los vio venir, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Tsugumi envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acercó más a ella.

"Tres." Susurró antes de plantar un beso en sus labios.

"¡MMPH!" Por segunda vez esa noche, los labios de Daryl fueron secuestrados por una chica más joven— y pequeña— que él. Aunque `secuestrar´ tal vez no es la palabra correcta para describir la situación, porque Daryl ya estaba esperando que pasara. Hasta cierto punto, él incluso _quería _que pasara. Pero era demasiado _tsundere _para admitirlo.

A diferencia del primer beso que compartieron, este fue más suave y lento. Ninguno de los dos apartó sus labios, pero el calor del beso era casi tan fuerte como el anterior. Daryl estaba tentado a hacerlo— mordisquear su labio inferior para probarla nuevamente. Quería recordar el dulce sabor de su boca.

Cuando Tsugumi rompió el contacto, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. "Hmm" murmuró frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "No intentaste alejarme esta vez."

Toda la sangre se agolpó en su rostro mientras la empujó. "¡No es verdad! ¡Aléjate de mí!"

"¿Eh?" Tsugumi alzó una ceja seductoramente. "Empiezo a creer que te gusta ser besado por mí."

"¡No, claro que no!" fue la respuesta inmediata de Daryl.

"¡Oh, ya comprendo!" Unió sus manos y sus ojos brillaron bajo la luz de la luna. "No querías decirme tu nombre por que _querías _que te besara primero." Rió y pellizcó sus mejillas con sus dedos. "Eres un chico malo, malo."

"¡Aleja tus manos de mi!" Dijo dando un manotazo tratando de apartar sus manos. "¡No es así! Yo solo—"

"¿Tu solo qué? ¿Hmm?" Lo molestó, dándole una media sonrisa. "Sabes, tal vez tenga que volver a besarte si no me dices tu nombre en este momento, chico rubio. Pero empiezo a creer que eso es exactamente lo que quieres, así que tal vez tenga que cambiar mi—"

"¡Es Daryl!" Finalmente dijo. No podía soportar más humillaciones. "Daryl Yan. Así que ahora apártate de mi camino."

"Daryl Yan," repitió, tratando de ver cómo se sentiría en su lengua. "Un gusto conocerte, Daryl." Le ofreció su mano nuevamente, pero el chico la apartó a la vez que farfullaba "Cállate. No me hables." Comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

"Eres tan adorable" Tsugumi rió y siguió sus pasos. Después de un segundo, ella lo tomó por el hombro y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. "Si no empiezas a hablarme en este segundo, voy a tener que besarte de nuevo."

"¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!"

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Entonces, ¿qué les pareció? Jeje, si me dan muchos reviews, podré continuar esto. Quien sabe que puede ocurrir cuando pones a Daryl y a Tsugumi SOLOS en la misma habitación sin luces… Sip, esa es mi parte pervertida hablando xD

¡Revieeeeews por favooooooor!

Aime-chi

**Nota de la traductora:** Bueno, creo que Aimee-chi ya lo ha dicho todo xD Dejen sus reviews para que me apresure a subir el siguiente capítulo.

Besos!

Dream Weaver Dili


End file.
